


Intimate Psychics

by ErinPrimette



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Consensual Sex, F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Shameless Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPrimette/pseuds/ErinPrimette
Summary: While Mewtwo may have been a formidable teammate among Leaf's Pokémon for years, he's likely to communicate over what they could agree on based on any thoughts he finds in her head. This can also involve desires she might have, especially towards him.





	Intimate Psychics

Mewtwo was surely used to the companionship with Leaf over the course of several years.

Tonight was one of those nights where Mewtwo needed company during his sleep, which was why Leaf was sharing her bed with him. She had been snuggling in his embrace the entire night when her REM sleep took her into unusual steamy imaginations. She could barely remember the events from the course of the dream, apart from finding Mewtwo in some unrecognizable grotto and the next thing she knew, she recalled him mounting her on a boulder. Leaf felt her legs trembling, the pressure in her loins bringing her closer to her limit.

"Mewtwo," she gasped softly.

The instant she shuddered in her climax, Leaf closed her eyes. But when she opened them, she only found herself in her room with Mewtwo still nestling next to her in her bed. It didn't take much longer than a second to notice the Pokémon was still sound asleep. Leaf rested her head on the pillow and kept her gaze focused on him. She reached out and gently stroked his head with her hand. As her slowly regained her coherent thought, she realized she was coated with sweat. Leaf scooted back and peeked underneath her blanket to inspect her pajama shorts. She really shouldn't be surprised when she noticed her underwear had a soaked spot underneath the shorts. It would only be a matter of time before Mewtwo would notice the lubricant that trickled out onto her inner thighs. She took a moment to inspect one of her hands. A chill ran down her spine when she noticed two of her fingers were coated in slick juices. She wanted to consider leaving the bed for a brief period of time to rinse off any residue of her sex, but decided against it. Less than a minute later, Mewtwo slowly opened his eyes and shifted his gaze towards his trainer.

"Is something wrong?" Mewtwo asked her using his telepathy.

Leaf took a deep breath and shook her head.

"I just woke up from a…weird dream," she answered, "that's all."

That didn't seem to convince Mewtwo as he sat up, his piercing stare still focusing onto her.

"I-It's not a nightmare," Leaf stammered as she blushed, "I promise!"

Mewtwo closed his eyes slowly and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I believe you," he reassured her, "your emotions didn't suggest so."

Mind reader.

"Well," Leaf admitted, "have you heard of…wet dreams?"

Mewtwo didn't say anything in a moment of silence as he stared into her eyes. She could've elaborated on what she meant with her own words, but her perverted thoughts...did the job already.

"We have these kinds of dreams sometimes after hitting puberty," Leaf added, "and mine…was about…you."

"And what exactly do I do to you in such dreams?" Mewtwo asked her.

Leaf really wished she could remain calm as she explained such lewd details to Pokémon, but words could barely form in her mouth. For now, she pictured Mewtwo on top of her…caressing her, entangling with her, even inseminating her. In a split second, she noticed Mewtwo nodding at her.

"I understand the sentiment," Mewtwo mused.

Mewtwo leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She leaned closer to him, only to notice she felt heat welling up in her loins.

"Leaf?" Mewtwo paused, "may I give you the release you're looking for?"

Leaf wasn't sure why, but she cracked a smile. Without saying anything, she lifted her oversized t-shirt over her head.

"I guess I can't just hold it in," Leaf agreed.

Leaf rested on her back, allowing Mewtwo to position himself on top of her. He cupped her face with his hand and leaned forward, running his tongue along her neck.

"Well," Mewtwo agreed, "I'll be more than happy to oblige you."

He brushed his hand along her side, his ball-tipped fingers relishing her soft skin. She arched her back as he traced his hand along her belly. Out of the corner of her eye, Leaf watched as Mewtwo's barbed length emerged from its slit. While Mewtwo planted kisses on her belly, Leaf reached down and slid her shorts down her legs, allowing the Pokémon to inspect her nether regions. He gave her folds a long lick. She moaned softly and gripped the sheets with her hands. Mewtwo continued lapping at her folds while she hooked her legs over his shoulders. He found the salty tang of the fluids strange yet fascinating, so he probed his tongue deeper. He took mental notes on the nerves in her walls, the location of her clit and the structure of her folds, listening as Leaf moaned happily while he went down on her. He ended up lapping up more of the slick fluids trickling out of her folds.

Mewtwo placed his paw on her belly and sent tiny psychic jolts into her nerves. Leaf panted heavily as she resisted the urge to clench her thighs. She caressed the back of his head using one hand. He swirled his tongue around in her walls and circled her clit with his spherical-tipped finger. When he withdrew his tongue, he used it to tease her clit and suckle on her folds.

"Yes," Leaf whispered as she bucked her hips forward.

Mewtwo noticed as more slick fluids trickled from her folds. The Pokémon shifted his position, where he planted one hand next to her face. Purring, he pressed his forehead against hers. He nuzzled her face gently for a moment before he stared into her eyes.

"Leaf," he whispered into her head, "you ready?"

Leaf cupped Mewtwo’s face with her hand before she nodded.

"Please?" she begged.

Mewtwo gave her a kiss before guiding the tip of his length at her nether region. She glanced downward, examining each of the rubbery barbs on his tip and the ridges lining his shaft. The Legendary Pokémon grasped her waist with one hand and plunged his shaft deep inside. Leaf let out a sharp gasp and wrapped her arms around him as she felt his erect length stretch her walls.

"Ahh," Leaf moaned softly.

Mewtwo groaned softly as he held his trainer close. He gave her cheek a few licks and Leaf perched her legs around his waist. She relaxed in his embrace while she adjusted to his girth. The Pokémon brushed his hand through the trainer's hair and stared into her eyes. He gripped her waist with both hands and started rocking his hips at a slow pace. She bucked her hips in sync with his thrusts and buried her face in his shoulder. Mewtwo purred and his tail swayed side to side with each stroke he made. Keeping a firm grip, he sent psychic jolts into her nerves which shuddered her body. Keeping one arm perched over his shoulder, Leaf reached down and circled her clit with her fingers.

"So good," Leaf keened, "so good…"

Leaf panted heavily as the ridges from Mewtwo's length rubbed along her slick rubbery walls. Each stroke sent carnal thrills into the bundle of nerves in her walls. Mewtwo moved his hand to hold her shoulder, purring as he felt her tighten her legs around his waist. In the midst of his thrusts, she cried out as she felt her walls clench around his shaft, writhing in an intense climax. Mewtwo paused for a moment and nuzzled her face.

"Are you enjoying this?" he purred.

As she was in the middle of catching her breath, Leaf stared into Mewtwo's eyes and nodded.

"Yeah," she answered, "all the more reason to…nope out of dating sites to begin with."

Mewtwo took a moment to process the joke in his head before he let out an amused chuckle.

"I understand what you mean," he agreed, "may I try a new position?"

Mewtwo withdrew from her and licked at her face. She cupped his face with her hand and gave him a kiss.

"Give me a moment, then," she answered.

Leaf turned over until she rested her stomach on the bed. She hugged a pillow to her chest while Mewtwo slid his hands down her sides. Using one hand to guide his length, he pushed it back inside her from behind. She moaned as she straddled her legs further, allowing the Pokémon to grip her waist. By that point, the heat building up in his loins encouraged him to pick up the pace. He closed his eyes for a brief moment as his tail swished underneath the blanket. Leaf raised her hips while he pounded into her flesh, which allowed the tip of his shaft to brush along her cervix. He snaked his hand around her waist and gave clit a gentle pinch.

"Mewtwo," Leaf cried out, "I'm going to…"

"Go ahead," Mewtwo purred.

Mewtwo sent a psychic jolt into her pink bud, and Leaf shuddered in her climax. He panted heavily and rapidly propelled his dick deeper. One hard thrust seconds later and he groaned incoherently, allowing himself to relish in his own climax and release his warm sticky seed which flooded her womb.

Both the powerful psychic Pokémon and his trainer were catching their breath as they basked in the afterglow. Mewtwo embraced Leaf from behind, holding her close.

"Mewtwo," Leaf smiled as she glanced over her shoulder, "you're pretty good at this."

"Thank you," Mewtwo returned a soft smile to his trainer, "I might as well consider you my mate from now on."

Mewtwo turned over until he was resting on his side, Leaf nestling in his embrace.

"Yeah," she agreed, "I could get used to this."

Who knows what kind of unexplored Pokémon adventures they could consider in the morning?


End file.
